The Family of Secrets
by LoveBackwards
Summary: The Fire Nation royal family was one of many secrets; ones that started far before Ozai's time. Starting with Azulon's childhood, each is slowly revealed.
1. Admiration

12 ASC

He sat quietly as his father made his announcements in the War Room. Azulon remembered the first time when he snuck in here; what was he, eight? He remembered his first time seeing the map of all the nations, the throne without any flames. Now, his father invited him. He never expected to be here at such a young age. Here he was, Prince Azulon of the Fire Nation, sitting among generals and war veterans. And of course, his father Fire Lord Sozin. He knew he was only here because his mother was no long around – she would never let him be exposed to the secrets of war this early. Being an important occasion, he decided not to think of his deceased mother today. He'd be proud, sitting among these professionals, absorbing all their knowledge, at the age of twelve.

And what a curious age that was.

He listened to everything as expected, but he was questioning it all in h is mind. Why did they have to bring down Ba Sing Se, weren't there innocent people there? And the South Pole, what was so special about the water-benders that they had to be captured? He bit his bottom lip as his the flames cracked to his left. The general was still explaining his strategy.

"That sounds disgraceful to the peasants who call the Earth Kingdom home…" Sozin started from his seat behind the fire; Azulon smiled to himself. His father was honorable even in war. "I like it…get an army together, let's go!" He got to his feet and Azulon cocked his head up curiously. Maybe not, he felt a strange tinge inside. He wouldn't acclaim it to be disappointment; a boy could only be proud of his father after all.

"We're on it, milord." The room turned to chaos in the blink of an eye. Azulon nervously got to his feet, noticing how the men made sure not to bump shoulders with him. He wondered why the veterans left, too. Maybe they didn't serve much purpose after the decision had been made. Wearily, he looked over to his father; a silhouette of fire. He knew his father was grinning, even before the flames lowered and he could see his face.

"See son? That's the most successful war meeting we've had in ages!" Sozin chuckled as he stepped down the steps discretely hidden at the side of his father's stage. Azulon simply nodded, never questioning what his higher power said. He'd seen his father's punishments before and didn't hold any desire to experience them.

"Father, why do all the nations need to be brought down?" Azulon asked with a stern expression, one that made Sozin's smirk go flat. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him out of the room and down the royal hall. Azulon admired his father's mural until they walked by it and Sozin began speaking.

"We need to pass on what we know; the Fire Nation is exceeding every other nation with its intellect and technology." He sighed and could feel Azulon's urge to ask more questions. Instead of waiting, he explained. "They won't take it as a gift, so we must force our ways onto these people. In the end, Azulon, force is what this world comes to. The other nations will crumble without our guidance."

"Oh." He nodded, not sure if he believed it. It sounded like the same things he learned in school. He hoped his father would have new teachings for him. Azulon was a little thrown off when his father led him down a hall that had he had been banned from since he was an infant. Sozin lit the candles in the room and Azulon stared in awe.

"We've mastered everything in our great nation, you see. Even the art of overcoming the original fire-benders." He stated proudly, gesturing his arm to the preserved dragon. It was like nothing Azulon had seen. "They haven't even begun to realize our power and here they are-" He was cut off, the sound was familiar. Instinctively, Azulon went to tend to his crying three-year-old sister. Sozin grabbed his arm at such a speed he could feel every muscle in his body tense up.

"She's scared…I just…I wanted to make sure…" He stopped, how pathetic he must sound. Here his father started what would be the greatest war in history and he couldn't even handle his baby sister crying.

"The maids will tend her; you have so much to learn. Men raise boys, women nurture girls." Though Azulon would normally heed such advice, or ruling, but he picked up the darkness in his voice. He remained silent, knowing he didn't want to hear again how his mother gave her last breath giving life to Lian. He went back to the dragon, something he was sure his father would take pride in talking about.

"How many have died?" He whispered, Sozin smirked to himself.

"Died? Son, they don't just die, they're brought down. It's a graceful art, dragon hunting. It's starting to spread through the land, too. Only the greatest fire-benders get the opportunity to kill or be killed."

"But you said….but how many?" He changed his mind; he wouldn't question his father's logic. He wasn't brought up that way, and so it wasn't in him. Especially without his mother to back him up.

"By now, I'd have to say at least a hundred. I suppose I can't speak for every person, but as far as I go, a solid twenty-three." Of course, his smugness was back. Azulon wished he was older, so he could impress his father as much as his father impressed him. "I'll be gone in the morning." He said dryly.

"But you just got back. Why do you have to go now?" Azulon frowned; this was the longest his father had been home in ages – two and a half months. Sozin kept his gaze forward, into the nothingness in front of him.

"Azulon, I have to find the Avatar. If I can break the cycle, then the Fire Nation will forever be safe. If not…he could attack at any time. I'll be back soon; I know where he's hiding." He assured, but his face was so serious Azulon could tell even he was doubting himself a little, just a little. "You look after things here, don't worry so much about me."

"Be careful…" Azulon murmured, feeling too emotional to say much else. Who knew what pitiful words would escape his lips. Sozin patted his shoulder and gestured for him to leave the room with him. Azulon was sure he'd never see that room again; he didn't know he was right.

"It's like I said, kill or be killed. That's what this journey is for, to stop the Avatar before he destroys us all." Suddenly, Azulon felt like he was the son of a hero.

**

* * *

Ugh. A new story? Not again. Yeah, sorry, this is something I've always held interest in but haven't done anything with – the Fire Nation royal family. I wanted to write for Azulon and develop into the other characters as I go in (sorry, Sozin doesn't get much time). Eventually it'll go into Ilah and then Ozai, Iroh, the family everyone knows really.**

**My notes for this story? Well here's the story background: Azulon ruled for 75 years, from when he was twenty onward. He was said to be born the year of the comet, ASC means 'after Sozin's Comet'. So it should be easy to go by for him, he's with the years and all. Lian is an OC of mine; I figured corruption with the family would start way before Ozai's time so I'd throw some of my own in. Sozin was said to search for Aang throughout his rein, and eventually he attacked the Air Nomads, convinced he'd find him in the temple. By then, Aang had runaway from pressure of being the Avatar and was frozen (you see it in the flashbacks).**

**It's hard with Azulon because you only see him late in life; it's harder doing the relationship between him and Sozin because there's absolutely no information about it. I figured Azulon must have admired his father for filling his shoes so well, but at the same time every child has a time of innocence. I kind of felt like I was writing a quieter Zuko, but it should all change soon. Review? I'd love you for it. **


	2. That Thing Called Love?

18 ASC

Being a prodigy wasn't something that just came naturally, Azulon made sure to keep up with his physical practice daily. If he could, he'd fire-bend twice a day, but being heir to a thrown that was left empty for months at a time made it almost impossible. As he grew older his father left him with more and more to look after. Sozin claimed it would mature him faster to take over when he needed to; was he planning on death soon?

He didn't worry; he held his weight up on his hands as he twisted his legs to a high kick. The flames emitted and his sparring partner approached with two hands in the air – a signal he couldn't handle much more. He noticed the sweat glazing the young man's face and sighed as he got to his feet. Maybe he would say he did a good job, but he didn't. Azulon was barely warmed up. He cast a harsh glare, wiping the loose strands of his ivory hair from his forehead.

"The heat today…it's something else." It was the same as any other summer day. Hot, yes, but if he wasn't immune he should go live somewhere like the South Pole, no? Azulon hated liars. He was about to lecture and demand a new sparring partner, but something caught his attention. More, someone caught his attention.

"Who is that?" He pointed beyond the archway that led to the Fire Nation Palace. The soldier scratched the back of his neck, observing the woman with long brown hair. She looked delicate, fragile.

"I believe she is Ilah, only recently moving here from her betrothal." He nodded, remembering the nobleman brag about his new trophy wife. "She's had quite the past, been around quite a bit." He chuckled and winked, going stiff when Azulon looked over dryly. Without second thought, the young prince made his way over to the beautiful young woman, whose feminine blush made her pale skin blow.

"Milord, it's an honor." She curtseyed as any woman would, he nodded in acknowledgement. He felt so drawn in to her, her youth and lovingness. He didn't even know her but it was as though he could read her. She stood straight and stared into his gaze. She wasn't trying to read him, the way most people did, but she was letting him know she was listening to whatever he was about to stay.

"I should be saying the same…" He stopped, how pathetic did that line sound? She didn't laugh at him, she merely giggled. Giggled like a schoolgirl, but he didn't feel so embarrassed. "When is your wedding, I believe the nobleman hasn't sent me an invitation yet." He cleared his throat; it was a good subject choice. Why should he look like he went out of his way for a woman? A part of him hoped she at least noticed he came over here for _her_.

"Why…my fiancée is dead." Her smile went flat and her laughter fell short. He wished he had been a more affectionate person, or at least had his mother to support him. He wasn't sure how to console the young girl.

"Ah, sorry to hear that. Good day, Lady Ilah." He bowed at the waist and turned on his heel.

"Wait!" She called out and he looked over, curious to how she dare speak to a prince in such a manner. "If you were implying you had an interest in me, perhaps…you could invite me to dinner sometime?" What a courageous girl she was.

* * *

Days became weeks, weeks became months. Azulon was spending his days and weeks and months with her, with his Ilah. She so loving; she made him feel soft. He trusted her more than his own father (was this that allusion his father told him about, love?). Right now, he sat with her at her favorite spot. The turtle-duck pond was serene with the new baby ducklings that swam eagerly to the thrown in bread. Ilah giggled at how adorable they were; he cracked a smile when she nudged him, one that would satisfy her.

"Oh, Azulon, look!" She pointed and he nodded, stroking her shoulder so she looked at him. She smiled sweetly, the way she always did, and neared her face to his, gently pressing their lips together. "I love you, Azulon…" She whispered and he could tell she was nervous. He was glad she had said so; she always seemed to make the first move when it came to their relationship. It made him more at ease; he wasn't a good romantic unless he had encouragement.

"Then you'll marry me, Ilah." He replied with a smirk so wide she smiled; only she added a gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered her loving words in his ear, just so he could hear.

She told him how much she loved him, and how happy he made her. She told him he was everything, her savior and her first resort to anything. While she whispered her words, he thought over a wedding. He would have it done before his father returned. It was the end of the year, Sozin would probably return soon. He didn't want his wedding ruined, not when it was supposed to be about Ilah, woman his father hadn't even met. Was he supposed to get permission to be wed? He was the only son to the Fire Lord; he could handle such a thing on his own. If his father had a protest when he came back, it'd be too late. Azulon had already found the woman that redefined forever for him.

This spontaneous act, did that make him more romantic?

* * *

**I changed the first half completely, held on to this chapter two or three days until I felt satisfied. I thought it'd be ironic if he hated liars, I'm not sure if anyone caught on. Azula being a pathological liar her whole life and being named after her grandfather, I figured I'd give him the pet peeve :)**

**There's not much else to say, I suppose. I figured he'd have his guard up, if that counts. I don't see him as stepping forward for a serious relationship with a woman (I mean I'm sure he got action as an 18 year old...) but Ilah had to have some spunk in her. Maybe not, but oh well, I think it's far more fitting. Review?**


	3. Disrespect

19 ASC.

He held his newlywed wife close in his arms. Her body gave off the scent of sex and sweat, and her heavy breaths showed she was exhausted. He knew she hoped he'd still love her after this – it really was her first time. He would save her the embarrassment of saying aloud his feelings hadn't changed, instead Azulon would do his best to show her. He lightly traced circles on her shoulder blade. She rested her head quietly on his breast, closing her eyes. He was sure she'd drift off to sleep; Ilah was still fragile in his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love..." She mumbled soothingly. Azulon kept a serious face as he turned his head to look out the window, just to see the sun rise. He figured it was around that time, the time he should be waking up.

"Good morning, my Ilah." He whispered back.

* * *

Quietly, Ilah crept to the garden located at the center of the palace. Still being outdoors, she would have never guessed four walls surrounded it. The area was still huge, with a beautiful cherry blossom tree right over the turtle-duck pond. So many flowers, some she had never seen before! She'd made a bouquet once, but Azulon insisted these flowers weren't to be pulled that way. At first she thought he was being possessive of what had once been his mother's, but soon after he explained it killed the rare flowers. She was sure it was more the 'rare' than the 'flower' part that bothered him, but to her she found the flowers relatable.

They were so colorful, full of life. They yearned for direct sunlight, and wilted when trapped in a house of four walls, even if the house was a palace in reality. Ilah was grateful for where she ended up, she loved the palace and the servants were so accepting, even Azulon's ten-year-old sister was sweet, but she couldn't help but escape the pressures of being princess sometimes. She wished Azulon would be more open-minded about traveling with her; 'It's dangerous now'. What was it like in the other nations? She'd never get to find out, she guessed.

"Ilah." Azulon stepped out of the shadows and she jumped a little and stopped short ripping the bread roll apart. She just came to feed the turtle-ducklings; she planned on preparing for that dinner. She didn't really need an extra hour for that, anyway.

"Come sit with me, love." She giggled and he sighed, taking his seat on the grass beside her. His posture was stiff; he always kept his image up. She could tell when he knew it they were alone, he loosened up. He loved her so much; she could truly feel it every morning when she awoke to him and every night drifting off to sleep in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt his muscles relax. "It's such a beautiful day outside. I was hoping to go for a nice walk with you, but there's so much planned." She sighed. He wasn't that much older than her, but he stressed over petty things so much. She reached up to stroke his cheek and he rested the side of his face in the warmth of her palm.

"Ilah, dear, my father will be attending dinner." He whispered, closing his eyes to avoid seeing her worried expression. She was prettiest when she was happy, and even if she was always beautiful, he hated concerning her over anything. "I'm not sure if he knows or not, but apparently he's come with news. Perhaps if he's killed the Avatar, he'll come back proud."

"Maybe…I should dress up then?"

"Wear your finest clothes."

* * *

"Marriage without my permission is annullable!" Sozin protested a fit of rage. The Fire Lord hadn't stepped off his ship in a good mood, and this seemed to only worsen it. The young princess was removed, and Ilah remained silent as she was expected to. Sozin truthfully scared her. Azulon made his arguments at what seemed to be a civilized tone – from admiring to disrespecting his father. It was a route he thought he'd never take.

"Father, what's the point in annulling it? The people love her; she's been respectable to every quarter of the palace, if you want me to go through what you did with Mother because of an arranged marriage…" He stopped when he saw the hateful glare he was receiving. Right, Sozin loved his mother; she just never loved him back.

"Royalty is expected to marry at least nobility, not some commoner who caught their attention for appeal, Azulon. You know your right as heir; your duty is to your people, not yourself." Sozin whispered in an eerie-calm tone. Azulon thought of a million things he could say, how could he make a nation happy if he was miserable? What was the difference with arranged marriages and ones based on love, besides the fact that in one case you're not complete strangers? Look what happened with his mother, it was clear she had her own affair going while his father was away frequently. Was Azulon to be a doormat, too?

"Nonetheless, we're married. Divorce isn't much of an option, not without scandal from the public." Azulon pointed out, trying to point out that the nation supported Ilah; why couldn't his father?

"Execution sure as hell is." Sozin scoffed and tears filled Ilah's golden eyes. It made Azulon's heart sink, and seemed to do something to Sozin. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, at least not until he spoke. "Stay married, but so long as I'm ruler, don't expect anything good to come out of this illegal union."

* * *

She rolled back to the other side, facing her back to her husband. It had been like this for weeks now, Ilah dubbed herself an insomniac. Sozin's words haunted her, would she be executed in secrecy? She'd read stories, but never questioned the truth in them until now. Would she be dragged off helplessly in the middle of the night, murdered without anyone knowing? She anxiously rolled back over and clung to the fabric of Azulon's robe.

"Mph…Ilah?" He yawned, shifting his weight for comfort but never opening his eyes. She nodded, as though he could see her, and buried her face in his arm. "What is it, dear?" he stretched slightly, wanting to roll over but being able to tell she wanted his attention.

"Azulon…I'm scared." She whispered and he slit his eyes open to peer down to her.

"Don't be."

* * *

"I'm assigning you to the Fire Nation Army." Sozin announced in the War Room to his only son. Azulon stared blankly; he was expected to be grateful. His father had been participating in the war since he started it. It didn't intimidate him, but he was scared for Ilah. What would Sozin put her through? Then he remembered his father would be with him most of the time. Was the purpose truly to benefit him or was his father scheming.

"Yes, m'lord." He held himself up on his knees, one hand to the floor and facing it.

"You are not issued to depart until you have gone through proper military training. You'll be issued paperwork soon."

"Yes, m'lord." He realized he wasn't saying father. Was that a bad thing? He doubted it. As the room cleared he looked up; his father was standing behind the throne of flames.

"Make sure you say your proper farewells to your wife; tell her soon so it's less for everyone else at the palace to deal with."

"Yes, _father_."


End file.
